Lost In Paradise
by Fallenepiphany
Summary: 'I'll protect you Karen.' - a oneshot between Matt and Karen. #smutt #sorrynotsorry


**AN : **_So I'm three episodes away from finishing Marvel's Daredevil. Obsessed is not even close to describing the love I have for Matt. I noticed a distinct lack of KarenXMatt fics, and the only way I could try to sate my need for one was to write one myself. Inspired my Rihanna's song 'Lost In Paradise''_

* * *

**Lost In Paradise **

_It may be wrong  
But it feels right_  
_To be lost_  
**_In Paradise_**

* * *

She's doing it again. Standing outside the door of his apartment. **Again.**

This is the third night in a row and she's pretty sure if she doesn't do something other than stand there aimlessly that the neighbours will call the cops.  
She looks ridiculous standing there, soaked to the skin, fighting the urge to shiver. Her oversized hoodie dripping water onto the carpet.

With a sigh she turns to meander down the darkened corridor, cursing her cowardice.  
_Just knock you jackass._ She scolds herself.

She has just reached the elevator when she hears the gentle creak of a door opening.  
Her heart skips a beat when she hears his voice.

''Karen?'' Matt tries to sound surprised. He's pretty sure Karen would be mortified if she was aware that he had stood on the other side of his door for the last three nights, waiting for her to knock.  
Of course he knew she was there. He could hear her racing heart as she had entered the complex. He could smell the rain in her hair, toning down the pungent, but pleasant smell of the mint shampoo she always used. It's just past four in the morning, and Matt is not long home.

Karen swallows so loud that even someone without freakishly good hearing would hear and turns, a wide - and rather embarrassed smile strewn across her pale face.  
In that moment she is very grateful that Matt cannot see, because her face has grown hot and she's pretty sure she has turned a violent shade of magenta.

''_Matt, hey_!'' her voice shakes and she hates herself for it, she hates herself even more for not plucking up the courage to knock, because now she looks like an even bigger idiot.

''Are you okay?'' she notes the concern in Matt's voice.

Of course she wasn't okay, her heart was pounding so loudly, Matt thinks she was about to have a heart attack.  
''What? Oh yeah, I was just on my way back from the office and then I thought I would stop by and say hi, but uh - then I realised how late it was! I didn't want to knock incase you were sleeping.'' Karen lied, and they both know she is lying.

The infinitesimal tilt of Matt's head informs her that he knew she was lying, and her face turned several shades pinker.

Matt gestures towards his apartment, ''Well I'm awake, you wanna come in?'' he offers, shifting his weight.  
''What? Um well sure, but I don't want to keep you up.'' Karen stuffs her hands into the damp pockets of her zip up.

Matt shrugs, ''I don't need much sleep. Come on.''

* * *

There's a silence in the living room of Matt's apartment that is rapidly growing awkward. Karen's heart is beating so loudly it's distracting.  
The glare from the ridiculous jumbo screen illuminates all of Matt's best features, and Karen decides that his lips are his best feature.  
In the time she has known him - which feels like forever, but in reality it couldn't be longer than a month - she has had plenty of time to study his handsome face.

She supposes it is another thing she is grateful she couldn't get caught doing, yet for some reason, she thinks Matt knows how often she stares at him.  
Matt knew a lot of things. A lot of thinks people that cannot see shouldn't know.  
Karen chalks it up to him just being streetwise.

That has to count for something right?

Matt does know she is staring at him, and it doesn't make him feel uncomfortable.  
He was never one for small talk, so instead he goes straight in for the kill.

''Why are you here Karen?''

His question obviously throws her. He knows from the terrified splutter her heart makes in her chest.  
''I - I told you-'' her forced chuckle is commendable. ''-I was working late and-''  
''And last night? And Monday night?'' Matt cuts her off, he wants Karen to be honest with him, because he knows he can never be truly honest to her.

There is a silence, and after a moment, Matt hears Karen sigh loudly. It's a sigh of omission.  
''I don't want to go home.'' she admits, and then, ''I can't go home, it's too fresh, everything that happened...''

_You promised you would protect me._ She wants to add, but skilfully chooses not to.

Matt's face does not change, and this worries Karen a little, and suddenly she feels like a silly child.  
''I'm sorry.'' she rises so quickly that it throws Matt for a moment.

She's almost at the door before he is at her side, and Karen is so embarrassed and befuddled that she does not even wonder how Matt made it from the kitchen counter, throw the living room and to her side in such a short time and without his stick.

''Karen.'' he breathes, and she can smell spearmint toothpaste on his breath, and that aftershave that he always wears, and she feels a shiver run up her spine that hasn't got a damn thing to do with the wet pullover she is wearing.

''Stay.'' Matt's voice is not stern, but reassuring.  
''I ca-'' she starts to try to formulate an excuse, but she wants to stay. Everything is better when she's near Matt. It's something Karen can't explain. She loves Foggy, his goofiness, his laugh.. but there is _something _about Matt. His nonchalance, his quirks, the mystery that is Matthew Murdock is something she wants so desperately to unravel.

''Stay.'' Matt's voice is firmer this time, and he hopes that only he notices the infinitesimal hitch. He wants her to stay. He wants her.

From the first time she stumbled into his life, a shaking, stuttering mess that was about to be convicted of murder.  
Karen who wouldn't hurt a fly, and felt guilty after eating steak.  
Karen, Karen who he has sworn to protect.

The weariness of the nights activities begins to disappear when he hears her heart race again.

* * *

_''Stay.'' _the tone of his voice made her heart splutter an uneasy rhythm.  
He wants her to stay, she wants to stay.

_So stay. _A small voice in the back of her head chimes in.

''I - okay.'' she tucks her still dripping strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

The smile on Matt's lips is mirrored on Karen's and she suddenly feels emboldened.  
She doesn't know if she's sleep deprived, if it's that damn half smirk he does or if it's the way he's standing in front of her, his loose pyjama pants and bare chest, but suddenly she's moving and she can't stop it.

She doesn't want to stop it.

For once in his life Matt is caught off guard, suddenly Karen's lips are on his and her long arms are around his neck and who's Matt kidding because he's thought about this moment _alot _in the last couple of weeks.

He doesn't need eyes to tell him Karen is beautiful, inside and out.  
Her heart is beating so fast that it almost distracts him from the slightly more important moment at hand and in that instant he is kissing her back.

Everything is on fire, and the pains and aches he knows so well are disappearing fast. Karen tastes better than he has ever imagined. Her hair is soft under his calloused fingers and the moan that escapes her lips as their kiss deepens and becomes more fervent.

Karen feels his stubble beneath her fingers and she keeps her eyes closed because in that moment she wants to see Matt in the same way she thinks he sees her - through sense and touch.

Her fingertips slip along his jawline and down his next, beneath her palm she feels his heart throb and it elicits the same reaction from her own heart.

Matt's hands trail along her back, down south and he pauses for a moment, hovering over her lower back, knowing that if he goes further, they will pass the point of no return.  
It's Karen's hand that reaches back, and encloses his with her long elegant fingers and pushes him past the invisible line, so that his own fingers rest upon her pert rear end.

Their mouths break apart, and there is a moment of heavy breathing and Karen refuses to open her eyes.  
Inhaling sharply, Matt can smell the change in the air, he knows Karen wants him in the same, carnal way that he wants her. It's intoxicating and Matt can't help himself, he grasps her behind and pulls her to him.

The tiny moan that escapes Karen's lips when she feels Matt's arousal against her thigh makes him throb and he knows that they are both wearing far too many clothes.

Matt's right hand joins his left and Karen is quick on the uptake and gives a small hop, times almost perfectly with Matt's lift she wraps her legs around his waist and he can feel the coolness of her damp clothes seeping through his silk pyjama bottoms.

Their mouths meet again in a hurry, tongues battling for dominance as Matt moves them towards the bedroom.  
''You need me to shout directions?'' Karen murmurs against his lips and he can feel her grin.  
His grip on her tightens and he feels her laugh before it emerges from his lips.

In the moments they are together he feels a kind of serenity he has not felt for the longest time.

Karen's laugh turns into a girlish giggle as she is rather unceremoniously dumped on Matt's bed. ''A fan of silk?'' she comments, feeling the sheets beneath her.

Matt shrugs and smirks that smirk that makes her heart want to leap out of her chest.

''Now-'' Matt's face turns serious, and Karen prays that the moments leading up to this are not about to be lost.  
''-your wet clothes are going to ruin my favourite sheets.''

Karen grins, and bites her lower lip.

''What are we going to do about that?'' she cocks an eyebrow - and even though she knows Matt can't see, it doesn't bother her, because she's always felt like Matt sees her better than anyone else she's ever met.

''There's only one thing for it.'' Matt's cocked eyebrows mimic Karen's and she grins, stifling a laugh as she asks him.  
''Really? And what might that be?''

Matt doesn't answer her, instead he dropped a knee onto the bed and Karen closes her eyes again, feeling the mattress move underneath them both as he makes his way up until he is hovering over her.

Her zip up and her shirt hit the floor in quick succession, and when his fingers skim across her stomach and feels for the button of her jeans, Karen gasps.

''Matt...'' she breathes, her voice is a heady mixture of lust and need and it's intoxicating.

She pulls him down to her and kisses him roughly, her hand dives between them and the taught muscles of Matt's stomach clenches as her fingers dance below the band of his pyjama bottoms and he can't help but grunt when her long fingers close around him.

''_Matt...'' _she breathes again, and this time the lust in her voice is unmistakable. Matt decides that in all his life, he has never heard something so perfect as the way his name falls off her lips with desire.

Sure he's slept with women. He's slept with a lot of women. Foggy jokes that Matt's blindness is his trump card. Matt doesn't disagree, he's humble enough to admit he's used his condition to get women. He's not ashamed to admit it.

But there's something about Karen.  
Karen is kind, she's honest, she _cares _for him like no one else has.

Karen is more than a one night stand, he knows that they have long since crossed the point of no return, but he doesn't care. He wants her, every inch of her in his life. To posses ever ounce of her he possibly can.

His fingers hasten to unbutton her jeans and he takes the greatest pleasure in peeling them from her long legs and feeling the satin smoothness of her skin.

Karen reaches around and unhooks her bra, she feels the mattress shift and she opens her eyes in time to see Matt discarding his pyjama bottoms.  
Her stomach does a barrel roll when she see's that he is more than ready.

There will be time for foreplay later - she tells herself. Time for exploration and learning each others bodies. But at this moment, Karen is of a spectacularly singular mind.

Arching her back she slides her underwear off and flicks them across the room.  
They are both naked now, and as Karen reaches up to wrap her arms around Matt's neck she closes her eyes.

Here they are equals. Both lost in the senses that threaten to overwhelm. The smell on each others skin, the heavy sounds of their breathing. Lost in some heady paradise.

''Karen.'' he groans as her fingers enclose around him one more time, and he inhales loudly as she guides him towards the one place she needs him the most.

Karen cries out as Matt drives his way home and hits a spot inside her she's pretty sure no one else has ever hit before.  
Her nails rake his back and Matt is sure she's going to leave marks. He doesn't care, his head rests in the crook of her neck, he's propped on one elbow, keeping the majority of his weight off of Karen.  
The other hand moves from the soft mounds of her breasts down her heaving stomach and to the point above their coupling.

Matt knows he isn't going to last long. He knows that between the way Karen is writhing and the tightness of her walls he cannot keep this punishing pace up.

So he moves his fingers, listening to her heart all the while, knowing she is damn near as close as he is.  
In some small respect he thanks all the women that came before Karen, because though each individual was unique in her own way, they taught him a lot.

He nips her neck and she bucks violently beneath him, crying out in several expletives that only serve to make Matt push harder and try faster.

She is at the edge of a cliff, and she throws herself over with over ounce of strength she possesses.  
Her cries light up the darkness for Matt, and he lets himself go, finding release deep inside of Karen and her name falls from his lips in reverence.

* * *

When it's all said and done, and they lie there in post coital bliss, Karen opens her eyes and see's Matt staring at her, he's got a stupid grin on his face and Karen has to chuckle.  
''What?'' she asks softly.

Matt can't help himself.  
''Nothing... I just wish I had let you in the first night.''


End file.
